Ami-chi
by BlueMistAngel
Summary: Ami is just about to start her first year at seeyio high, when she finds out that her sisters old imaginary friends from when she was litlle were real. It turns out her best friends have been keeping this secret from her for years, what will she think of this? Will her and her friends recreate the guardians? Will her sister be able to find her long lost chara miki?


**when i get 3 followers i will write chapter two. The first chapter is a short one.**

**Ages:**

**Ami: 14 (9th grade/ Freshmen started school early )**

**hikaru: 14 (9th grade/ freshmen started school early)**

**Rikka: 15 (9th grade/freahmen)**

**kairi: 15 (9th grade)**

**Yaya: 16 (10th grade/ sophomore failed and stayed back a year)**

**Amu: 17-18 (12th grade/ senior)**

**Ikuto: 18-19 (12th grade/ senior failed and stayed back a year)**

**Lulu: 17-18 (12th grade/ senior)**

**Tasdase: 17-18 (12th grade/senior)**

**Rima: ****17-18 (12th grade/senior)**

**nagihiko: ****17-18 (12th grade/senior)**

**Utau: ****18-19 (12th grade/senior failed and stayed back a year)**

**kukai: ****18-19(12th grade/senior failed and stayed back a year)**

I decided to stop calling her Oneesan a few years back. I guess she bacame different, So now i gues my sisters name will be Amu chan forever. I can still remember the day me and my sister had little imaginary friends that i would play with of course my favorite one was ran, i guess i wanted to be like that.

Of corse my first day of highschool was comeing up, Just tommorow i would be going to seeyio high school, just the thought of it made me nervous, but i couldn't be like that or i wouldn't become popular. Of course my best friend Yaya already went to the school and my other best friend kairi also Yaya's boyfriend is going into freshmen with me.

"AMI CHI, OPEN UP! WE CAME TO HELP GET READY FOR TOMORROW!" I opened the door to reveal an very exited Yaya, well more like a normal Yaya but those two seem to be pretty much the same thing.

"Come in Yaya and kairi" I said gesturing them to come in. Although Yaya is older than me we are still best friends.

"If you girls are going to spend hours deciding what to wear then, i may as well just sit and read this manga i brought at the mall" kairi said jumping on the near by bean bag.

"Of course we are going to spend hours deciding what to wear! What else are we going to do?" Yaya Yelled.

"Ok you do that ill be here. For the next hour" kairi said, Yaya just rolled her eyes and switched her focus to my wardrobe.

"hmm you should wear denim shorts And a yellow top" she said pulling out several yellow tops and pairs of shorts.

"Alright fashion queen go ahead and dress me like a baby doll" i say.

"Im a princess not a queen baby's cant be queens" she said crossing her arms.

~1 hour later~

"one more thing" Yaya said pulling a silver bracelet out of her pocket and popping it onto my wrist. It was a thick silver bracelet, and yes it was pretty.

"OMG it is sooooooo pretty" I said looking down at the silver bracelet that fit snug around my wrist.

"Its a good luck present from yaya chi"

We finally decided on a pair of high waist dark blue shorts over the top of a yellow shirt with lace stopping at the neck and stop just before my shoulders. As well as black lace up boots that went A quarters way up my leg.

"Are you two done yet? I finished reading all of ami's books including her diary, the things you write about are seriously stupid" Kairi said.

"YOU READ MY DIARY!" I yelled holding kairi in the air by his collar.

"Im sorry please let me down Ami chan!" Kairi begged, knowing not to struggle or i might throw him in to the pool (It has happened to him 13 times and to Yaya 27 times).people always underestimate my strength.

"Ill get You both ice cream!?" Kairi begged.

"Deal" I said dropping him on the ground.

"Did someone say ice cream!? Yaya wants ice cream lets go get ice cream!" Yaya said overhearing the mention of food.

~At the park getting ice cream ~

"one rainbow, one chocolate and one chocolate peppermint please" kairi said to the ice cream man in the ice-cream truck.

once the we got our ice cream we went to the park.

"Ami chi Look we should go get a manicure its really cheap, look over there!" She said pointing to a nail saloon.

"Im not sure Lulu works there and shes not in a good mood apparently she ruined Amu chans nails" I said remembering Amu the other day.

~Flashback~

"Omg do you think Lulus ok she completely ruined my nails and started acting like a real bitch yesterday, i had to redo my nails when i got home!" Amu said.

"Yeah i know right i went in there yesterday cause you know i make some of their nail polish and she was crying!" Rima said over the phone.

~End of flashback~

"Awwwwww bumer, i really wanted to get fluro Orange" Yaya said with a huge frown. "Oh well lets go shopping anyways, i wanna get something for your hair tomorrow i wish my hair was that long but my mom makes me cut it" She said looking at my slightly above the knee hair.

"well i wish i had orange hair like you But my mum wont let me dye it till I'm fifteen" i said.

"I say we go buy books and video games but i don't get a say do i" kairi said.

"bingo" i say just before Yaya takes off dragging us behind her.

We arrived at a hairdresser where yaya brought about fifty different shampoos and some coloured scrunchies.

~At the end of the day~

"ok well I'm so glad i went shopping i found this amazing dress and it is so pretty, i alsp brought new makeup!" Yaya said.

"Well i don't see why i had to come along" Kairi complained.

"I think this year will be a big step for me" i say looking out at the horizon where the sun was falling.

"well you better keep your promise" yaya said i was confused i couldn't remember what she was talking about.

"You said you would join the cheerleading team" She said crossing her arms.

"Oh that yeah sure ok whatever you say Yaya" I say.

"Good well we'll you tomorrow!" They both said walking away.

"yeah bye!" I say walking into my house To see quite a surprise.

"Ran i told you to stop that!" She said yelling at something small and pink flying in the air, i dropped my bags and my jaw .Amu turned my way and hesitated.

"Dia do you think she can see us?" A small green figure with blonde hair said, i remember these her old imaginary friends, bit i don't think they are imaginary.


End file.
